Always There
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Summary: Different memories that remind Yusuke how Keiko has always been there for him…...one shot! XD VERY CUTE! Rated T for Language...Note: Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! and PLEASE R&R bc I feel like no one likes this story :/


**Keiko Fujiwara:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AT ALL!**

**Okay so this is a cute, one chapter story of my FAVORITE couple: Yusuke and Keiko! HONESTLY there aren't ENOUGH fanfictions for this beloved couple like there should be. One of my biggest pet peeves is when my FAVORITE stories aren't updated and haven't been updated since 6+ years ago! If you are the author of ANY of these stories or know who is, PLEASE UPDATE BECAUSE I WANT TO ACTUALLY START READING YnK FFs THAT AREN'T MINE! . **

**Stories:**

**Just a Crush by DarkMousie16**

**A Love Story by PrincessBerry**

**Give Me Your Life Force! by **

**Mazoku: Battle for the Throne by jazzymay377**

**Beautiful Disaster by Kittysand Katie**

**THESE STORIES ARE WHAT I'VE MOSTLY BEEN WAITING 6 or so YEARS to read the next chapter! XD PLEASE UPDATE! I don't mean to sound rude! I'm giving these authors compliments because their stories are the BOMB! If you haven't read theirs, PLEASE DO AND JOIN MY ALLIANCE IN CONTINUING THESE WONDERFUL STORIES BECAUSE I NEED THEM! .**

**Now, on to the story….. :D**

**Summary: Different memories that remind Yusuke how Keiko has always been there for him…**

**Always There**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

Yusuke sighed.

He never thought his journey to Demon World would end up such a bore in life. He thought he had it all—power, strength, and speed. He didn't think he needed anything else. He knew Demon World would be different than Earth and yet, he still planned on going there and train to become the best. Everything with training was going fine until he finally developed a brain which often made him lost in thought.

He **thought** he was doing what he wanted to do in life.

He **thought** he would be able to understand the true power of the Mazoku.

He **thought** that everything ahead in life is what is in store for him.

He **thought** about all of the reasons he should stay in Demon World until his three year time frame expired.

But then everything paled in comparison when he would think of_ her_…

The woman he left to wait for him until he returned.

No matter what reason he could think of in order for him to stay in Demon World,_ she _was his reason to go back.

Two years ago, he promised_her _he would return in three years' time. He's done what he needed to do in Demon World but there was still another year left. Raizen was dead so he couldn't receive any more knowledge on how to suppress his demon power—he would have to learn by experience.

"Keiko…." He muttered to himself as he stared into the distance. Memories of her flooded his mind. He would always remember the feel of her lips against his, the softness of her chestnut, brown hair blowing in the wind, the color of her chocolate eyes and much more. Present or not, she is whom keeps him going and ever since he was young, she was always there.

***Pre-school**

Sitting alone on the swing set never bothered Yusuke because, in fact, he preferred the constant silence.

Suddenly, a young girl with short, shiny brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes walked over to him and stretched out her hand to him. "Hi! My name is Keiko Yukimura! Wanna be best friends with me?"

At first, Yusuke wanted to say no. Why would he, Yusuke Urameshi, want to be friends with a girl? But, he thought about it and decided to accept her offer because he didn't like the loneliness. "Okay, my name is Yusuke Urameshi."

"That's a cool name! Whatcha doing after school?"

"Dunno….Probably go home if my mom remembers to pick me up."

"Well, if you're interested, my family owns a diner that's connected to my house! You and your mother should come and eat sometime! Maybe tonight!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe…only if my ma ain't drunk."

"Daddy says that alcohol is bad for people. Your mom shouldn't drink that kinds of stuff."

"Hah! As if she would care! If she doesn't have it at home, she goes and buys more. It's a wonder we haven't lost our home yet." Yusuke somewhat laughed.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Keiko grabbed Yusuke's hand and pulled him back to the class. "You know, Yusuke, don't worry about being alone anymore. I'll always be here so you won't be alone." Keiko smiled.

"Whatever…." Yusuke shrugged off the weird feeling in his stomach as he watched her happily skip to her seat. **(I think you know what that feeling is :D)**

Yusuke finally was able to drag his mom to Keiko's family's diner after thirty minutes of nonstop pleading. His mother said she would only go if he promised to stop asking her for fifteen minutes.

"Ah…I see why you wanted to come here!" Yusuke's mother, Atsuko, exclaimed as they entered the diner and saw Keiko talking to her father.

"—and that's why I was late getting home today, Daddy." Yusuke heard Keiko say to her father as he took his seat.

"Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed as she spotted him.

"Hey, Keiko." Instantly, his eyes darkened as he saw her limping to him. "What happened?"

"Oh this? I tripped and fell on my way home. Nothing big."

Yusuke could tell she was lying. First of all, if she tripped and fell on the sidewalk, she wouldn't have several ugly bruises along her face, arms and legs. Yusuke hopped from his seat and got a closer look. "You're lying." He flat out stated.

"What?"

"Who did it? Who beat you up?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, Yusuke! I'm fine! I just fell, that's all!" Keiko's voice squeaked in nervousness.

He didn't push it any further. Who knows? Maybe her parents didn't know about her being beaten. "Whatever…"

"Welcome to Yukimura Diner! What would you like to eat?" Keiko's mother smiled as she looked at the mother-and-son pair.

"Do you sell booze?" Atsuko didn't waste any time cutting to the chase.

"I'm sorry but if it is alcohol you are looking for, then I'm afraid you came to the wrong place." She replied as nicely as possible. "As for beverages, we only carry coffee, water, lemonade and sodas. Would anything else interest you?"

"I'll guess I'll have a bowl of roast beef ramen and a cup of coffee." Atsuko stated, unhappy.

"And what can I get for you?" Keiko's mother asked Yusuke.

"Um…I'll have an order of grilled beef with rice and some soup…."

"What type of soup? And would you like something to drink?"

"Oh…um….Vegetable Soup would be good and I'll have a Diet Coke…"

"Alright….both of your orders will be finished shortly." She smiled sweetly and walked to the stove.

"Geesh, Yusuke! Why do you always have to pick an expensive meal? We barely have enough to spend as it is!" Atsuko glared at her 4 year old son.

"Sorry Ma! Maybe if you didn't buy that alcohol every night and go to the bar every other night, we wouldn't be having money problems!" Yusuke shot back.

"What I do with our money is NONE of your business! You're even lucky I considered taking you out to dinner." She replied.

"Whatever." He only replied.

The Yukimura couple looked at each other as they couldn't help but hear the Urameshi duo's conversation.

"Here's your food!" Mrs. Yukimura stated as she placed the trays in front of them. The two ate silently and quickly.

"How much?" Atsuko asked.

"Don't worry about it. The bill is on the house." Mr. Yukimura smiled.

"Ya sure? I'd feel bad if I didn't pay."

"We're certain. Have a nice night!" Mrs. Yukimura confirmed her husband's words.

Atsuko and Yusuke left the diner as Mr. Yukimura stared at Keiko.

"What is it Daddy?" Keiko asked, innocently.

"First of all, who was that boy you were talking with?"

"Him?" she pointed to Yusuke who was still in the distance, walking with his mother.

Mr. Yukimura nodded.

"Yusuke Urameshi! He's my best friend!" her face beamed.

"Why did he ask you if you were beaten? Didn't you fall?"

"Yes! I fell! Good ole clumsy me!" Keiko immediately defended herself right before she ran straight to her room to avoid any more questions from her father and mother.

****The next day**

For the first time ever, Yusuke actually wanted to go to school.

"Ma! Hurry up! I'm going to be late!" he shouted at his mother.

"Shut up, Yusuke! I can't find my drivers' license!"

"Check under your bed! You normally stick it there so you wouldn't lose it." Yusuke stated, impatiently.

Atsuko lifted her mattress off the floor and Yusuke was right. Her license was exactly where he said it was. "You know, sometimes I wonder what I would do without you, Yusuke. Sorry for yelling at you."

"Apology accepted. Now, can we go?"

"Right! Get in the car!"

"Ma, you didn't drink this morning did you? You know how bad that stuff is for you when you drive."

"No, Yusuke, I didn't drink last night. We ran out of booze yesterday morning. I was too lazy to buy any more."

"Okay."

"Now get!" Atsuko stated as she unlocked the car.

Luckily, she managed to have Yusuke arrive to school on time without the need to speed. "Remember to pick me up."

"I'm not THAT irresponsible where I'd forget my own son, Yusuke!" she retorted as she drove away.

"Should your mom really be driving?" out of nowhere, Keiko's voice entered Yusuke's ear causing him to jump a little.

"Honestly, I hope she has her license taken away. Then she might not actually to go a bar every other night." Yusuke stated.

"Is she drunk?"

"No…not yet at least. She's such a scatterbrain though, even if she isn't drunk." He mumbled.

"Oh…" was all Keiko could say.

"So…why did you lie to me yesterday? If you want to be best friends, I think trust is a BIG factor for friendship." Yusuke asked as he looked at her.

"Oh…um…" she didn't know how to say the words.

"You know what, don't sweat it. I'm sure you'll tell me when you want to. I guess we should be getting to class."

"Yeah….and Yusuke, thanks. The reason I didn't tell you the truth is because I didn't want my parents to know. Yesterday, on my way home from school, a few fifth grade jerks were torturing a poor squirrel so I threw rocks at them. They weren't happy so they punched and kicked me a few times. That's all. I was limping because one of the boys stomped on my foot. It still hurts to put pressure on it."

"You need help getting to the building?"

"If you don't mind."

"No problem. Next time, let me know when idiots try to hurt you. They'll have to deal with the Great Urameshi if something like that happens again."

"My hero!" Keiko sarcastically exclaimed.

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh at her expression. For some reason, he can actually enjoy being around someone without feeling alone. From now on, he can always count on his new best friend, Keiko, to be there for him when he needs her the most.

**(KF: BTW, Yusuke did give those jerks what they deserved :D)**

***Fourth Grade**

"COME BACK HERE YUSUKE! HOLD STILL SO I CAN CLOBBER YOU!" Keiko shouted as she chased him down the riverfront.

Yusuke stopped at the end of the road and turned around. He goofily danced and patted his butt. "Catch this, Keiko!"

"WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR WEEKS!" she yelled as Yusuke fell backwards into the river.

Keiko laughed. "Serves you right for flipping my skirt!"

"ACHOO!" Yusuke sneezed.

****At Yusuke's House**

"Is he going to be okay, Auntie Atsuko?" Keiko asked as she sat by Yusuke's side.

"Yeah…he'll be fine. He just caught a cold but I say, he deserved it!" she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the lectures." Yusuke stated through his stuffy nose.

"Keiko, go home. You need your rest." Atsuko stated.

"No! Not until his fever goes down!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go and cook some soup for him. Holler if you need anything." Atsuko said and left.

"You know, I'll be fine. You don't have to be here." Yusuke stated.

"It's my fault that you're sick in the first place! I'm not leaving Yusuke!"

"Whatever."

Eventually, Mr. Yukimura picked Keiko up and drove her home.

*****The next morning…**

"Yusuke! You still have a low fever!" Atsuko chided. "You can't go to school today!"

"Aw shut it, Ma! I'm going! Even though I'm running a low fever, I can't stand to see her upset like that!"

"Ah, I see. You developed a little crush for Keiko, eh?"

"YOU WANT A LOOGY?" Yusuke threatened to flick a loogy onto his mother.

"Yusuke! You're feeling better?" Keiko beamed as she approached the two Urameshis.

"Yeah….a little bit." Yusuke lied.

"Great! I guess I won't waste my time worrying about you then!" she exclaimed as she pulled him along with her.

**** During the walk to school

"Say, Keiko, why did you really stay over?"

"I didn't like the fact that you got sick on my account. Don't worry, Yusuke! I'll always be there for you when you're sick. Even if I have to take off a day of school, I'll be there with you until you feel better."

"You know I'm going to hold that to ya." Yusuke stated.

"I hope you do." She smiled as she tightened her grip on his hand.

***Sixth Grade **

"PERVERT!" Keiko Yukimura screamed as she slapped Yusuke's right cheek for flipping up her skirt.

"Gee, Keiko! Must you slap so hard?"

"Maybe if you stop being a pervert, I wouldn't have to slap you every day!" Keiko shouted at Yusuke as he stood up on his feet.

"But that ruins my fun! You know how every time I see your panties, it brightens my day!" he snickered, earning him another slap.

"One of these days, Yusuke, you're going to find yourself a girlfriend—which I feel sorry for the future girl—and you will need to straighten up and learn respect! She won't deal with your stupid pranks like me!"

"Whatever…if she can't stand my pranks then it isn't worth dating her."

"We'll see about that." Keiko replied as she walked ahead of him.

'What does that mean exactly?' Yusuke asked himself as he stared at the young girl walking away from him. He shook off his thoughts and caught up with her. "Hey, wait, Keiko!"

"What do you want now, Yusuke?"

"What're you doing after school?"

"Nothing unless I finish my homework."

"Good…Well, after detention, I'll walk you home."

"Detention? Yusuke, what makes you think you'll receive detention?"

"Because I plan on ditching P.E. today. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Yusuke, honestly? If you are planning on getting detention, there's no point for me to tell anyone because you'll get in trouble by Principle Fujita!"

"Blah blah blah! Yeah, yeah I hear ya." Yusuke mocked her as they entered the school building.

"You'll be sorry for ditching, Yusuke. I wouldn't recommend it."

"Aw, Keiko. Just let me do what I want. At least I'm planning on attending all the other classes."

"Yusuke…that's not the point."

"Well, P.E. starts in ten minutes…Gotta scram before I get caught." Yusuke said. "Bye Keiko…see ya later!"

"Yusuke, I'm not fini—" she didn't finish her statement because Yusuke quickly pecked her on the cheek before he made his dramatic exit of dodging any teachers who would happen to notice him leaving.

Keiko stood silent for a few seconds before shaking the feeling off. '_He was probably just trying to find a way to shut me up_.'

She went to the locker room to change for gym as Yusuke slept peacefully on the roof of the school.

****Lunchtime **

Keiko made her way to the roof of the school to meet Yusuke for lunch. She always brought food for the two of them from her restaurant. She opened the rooftop door and said, "Yusuke, you up here?"

"Yeah." He answered as he used his ninja skills to snatch his favorite meal from Keiko.

"So…were you caught?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Ole Fujita. He ambushed me as I was running to second hour. He already had the detention slip signed when he rammed it into my chest to stop me from sprinting."

"Figures. He knows you like a book. By the way, what was that kiss on the cheek for?"

"Aw, Keiko, can't I have SOME fun without being slapped? I thought that kissing you on the cheek would be a great way to stop you from nagging me crazy. I was right, it worked!"

"You're lucky it did because if you were still there when I came back to reality, I would have clobbered you!"

"Soooo….I made you go to La La Land, did I? Haha! It's nice to know I have that kind of effect on you!" he chuckled.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. Belie—" Once again, Yusuke gave her a peck on the cheek, leaving her speechless.

"Sure…whatever ya say, Keiko. Whatever ya say."

Yusuke earned himself a nice punch to the cheek. "Jeez, Keiko! I was only messing with your mind!"

"Jerk!" she stated as she turned her head away from him and continued her meal.

"Girls…" he muttered in confusion.

*****After school**

Keiko waited patiently for Yusuke. She hated when she had to wait because after school, the creeps like to lag around, but waiting on Keiko's part was inevitable. She didn't want to walk home alone. Especially since most of the people Yusuke fought with knew she was always with him. Normally she would wait inside the building next to the door of the detention room but today was a too perfect day to do so. Yusuke would just have to find her outside.

Bad idea.

As she exited the school building, five older boys—preferably mid-teens—surrounded her. "You're Urameshi's girl, aren't you?"

"S-stay away from me!" Keiko stammered.

"You see, we've got this problem. The other day, Urameshi put five of our guys in the hospital and we want to return the favor. The only thing is, he works alone—fighting wise. We recently found out that he tends to hang around you. Can you tell him something for us?"

Keiko continued to try to find a way out of the circle. Suddenly, one of the boys grabbed her arms. "Not on my life!"

"Well, that could be arranged."

Keiko purposely dropped her bag for Yusuke to find it. The one who had her arm placed a chloroformed cloth against her mouth… 'Yusuke….' She mumbled as she fell into unconsciousness.

Yusuke looked everywhere for Keiko but he couldn't find her. He knew she wouldn't dare walk alone home. She was too scared to do so. Suddenly, he noticed her bag. There's no way she would just leave her bag on the streets. "Damn it!" he cursed as he picked it up and rushed towards the alleyway where he had beaten up those freaks a few days ago.

"L-let me go!" Keiko hollered as she woke from unconsciousness.

"Shut her up!" the leader shouted.

"Ryuki, we're out of duct tape!"

"I'm sure you can find more creative ways to shut up that brat!"

"Certainly." One of them smirked as he made his way towards Keiko. Keiko shut her eyes, fearing the worst when he brought his kneecap to her stomach. She leaned forwards as she began to gag—spitting out blood.

"That's better."

"You sure he'll come, boss?"

"He better. There's no way he'll just let this one slide—we have leverage."

"Yusuke will make sure you won't be able to fight again!" Keiko shouted once she regained her breath.

"Kazuki, shut her up, will ya?" Ryuki pleaded.

"Sure thing, boss." Kazuki replied as he started to stand. Suddenly, he was kneed in the back and fell to the floor.

"You touch her, you die." Yusuke simply stated as he stood in front of Keiko.

"I'm sooooo scared." Ryuki stated with laughter. Out of nowhere, Yusuke's fist landed in Ryuki's jaw.

"He duked the boss!" one of the members stated.

"Get him!" another called as he flipped out a switchblade.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shrieked as the others followed suit and advanced Yusuke.

******* Afterwards, Yusuke and Keiko are sitting on a bench in the park**

"Ow! Yeesh, Keiko! Must you be so harsh!" Yusuke wined as Keiko cleaned his wounds. (She's the type of person who carries a first aid kit in her bag because of Yusuke's fights)

"Stop whining, Yusuke! If you didn't get detention, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you waited where you normally do, then they wouldn't have taken you!" Yusuke retorted.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T GET INTO A FIGHT EVERY OTHER DAY, THAN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE PEOPLE OUT TO KILL YOU!"

Yusuke couldn't top that one off. He just cringed as she purposefully poured a lot of rubbing alcohol on his cuts.

"Well, look at the bright side, I managed to send all of them to the hospital, disabling their ability to fight for at least three years and only came out with twenty cuts in all!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"That's nothing to be proud about, Yusuke."

"Sure it is…in my standards, anyway. OW!"

Keiko finished wrapping the bandages and slapped his back. "Jerk!"

"What the hell?"

"You could have died, Yusuke! What do you have to say to that?"

"Keiko…"

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're my only true friend, Yusuke! Promise me, no more fighting. Please?"

"Keiko….I'm sorry but that's just one promise I can't keep."

Keiko stood up, not wanting to take anymore of Yusuke's crap.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm. "I'll tell you the real reason I fight." Keiko sat back down. "I fight because I feel as if it's the only damn good thing I can do in my life. I enjoy it but that's not all. You know I never pick fights—except with Kuwabara…but he's a different story altogether. The guys I beat up are jerks. They don't care about who they fight or what age they fight with. These are the kinds of jerks that would take advantage of a girl if they could. I don't like that. I think it's pure tasteless. That's why I beat them up. I don't want guys like those lustful goons on the streets. That's why I can't stop fighting. This is just another way I'm protecting you!"

"Yusuke…" she was speechless. Never has Yusuke ever disclosed something this personal to her.

"A-are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That guy—he kneed you didn't he?"

"Oh…Yeah…I'm alright….I'm sore but I'll live."

"Hey, you wanna know why I knew you were beaten up several years ago when we first met?"

"How?"

"Before my dad left, he beat my mom heinously. She would have similar bruises and cuts like you did when you came home that day. One day, I had enough. I cracked so I started landing punches on him, but they weren't strong enough to break a sweat. He immediately responded by slamming me against the wall. I hit a glass mirror in the process. That was the last time I saw him. He left right then and there and didn't come back. It doesn't matter anymore. I don't want him back in my life—or my mother's.

"Yusuke….you didn't have to tell me…"

"No…I didn't…but I wanted to. Have for a while but just wasn't sure how you would take it."

Keiko gently hugged him. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't say anything. He only embraced the moment where Keiko held him. _'If only you knew how much I really need you, Keiko.'_

***Eighth Grade (Right after Keiko kissed Yusuke to bring him to life)**

"Yusuke, please wake up! I need you!"

Nothing.

"Yusuke! No!" she cried as she lowered her head down to her arms.

Suddenly, the sheets of Yusuke's bed shifted. She raised her head to see her best friend rising to sit up. "Yo! Nice kiss!"

She couldn't believe her eyes! Yusuke was alive!

Keiko wrapped her arms around him as she cried with joy. Yusuke just sat there, stroking her hair.

"You know," he began, "I almost thought you weren't going to be there for me."

"Are you kidding me, Yusuke?" she looked up at him as she dried her tears. "I'm always there when you need me…even if it is last second!"

"Indeed." Yusuke replied. "Thanks, Keiko. I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you."

"I would revive you every day if I had to!" Keiko blurted out and then suddenly realized what she said. Instantly, a hint of blush crept along her cheeks.

She looked away to avoid awkwardness. Yusuke placed his hands on her cheeks to wipe away her tears. She froze at his touch. Slowly, he pulled her face towards his.

Closer….

Closer…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Yusuke slumped his head forward as Keiko's cellphone rang. "Ah! It's my father! He's probably wondering where I am!"

Keiko grabbed her things and rushed out of Yusuke's room. When Yusuke thought she was gone, he realized what he was about to do with Keiko. '_I can't believe I almost_—' Suddenly, the door reopened and interrupted his thoughts. Shockingly, Keiko rushed back in quickly until she was inches from his face. "You need something?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Um…yeah…I forgot something." She blushed as she quickly planted another sweet and chaste kiss on his lips. As if he were diseased, she vanished from his sight—probably scared what his reaction would be. Once Yusuke woke up from his reality, he smirked, knowing full well that things were going to be different with Keiko from now on.

***At the Dark Tournament **

"YOU JERK!" Keiko slapped Yusuke for touching her butt.

"Shucks, Keiko! I don't care what any demon says, you're slaps are the hardest!"

"I can't believe I'd actually thought you had changed!"

"I have! I've grown three inches since you last saw me!"

"That's not what I meant, Yusuke!"

Keiko sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Promise me something, Yusuke."

"What?"

"Just don't die. You hear me? I don't know if I can bare it a second time."

"Keiko…"

"Please? Just promise me! Even if you don't mean it! I need you to!"

"Keiko…I don't want to lie to you. I don't know what will happen but I promise you, I'll put my heart into the fight!"

"Yusuke…" her voice faded as she took ahold of his hands. "Let's just leave! Leave and hide! We can go and hide where this fighter you have to face won't find you!"

"Keiko…I can't just leave. If I do, he'll kill everyone I love—including you." He added that last part hesitantly.

She looked into his eyes so sincerely. He placed his hand on her face and slowly pulled her face to his. When their lips were centimeters apart, Yusuke whispered, "I love you, Keiko Yukimura."

She placed her hand over his. "I love you too, Yusuke Urameshi."

He pulled her into a sweet kiss. Several times in between small kisses, both of them whispered to each other many times that they loved the other. (**KF: Kind of like at the end of Pride and Prejudice where Mr. Darcy was kissing Elizabeth as well as saying "Mrs. Darcy." Several times…. If you haven't seen PnP than YOU HAVE TO! XD) **

When it was time for the two to depart, Yusuke kissed her one more time and said, "You going to watch the finals?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Even if I would have to travel halfway across the planet, I would always be there to see you." She smiled as she took in his constant kisses to her neck.

"See you later then?"

"You bet!" she gave him one last quick kiss before leaving him sitting on the ground, breathless.

***Three months later: Yusuke and Keiko are lying down on a grassy hill**

"Did you know that Kuwabara is planning on going to high school?" Keiko asked.

"Get out! Well, that's good for him! He deserves a good education since he's been busy into the books these days. What about you?"

"I'm applying for Daichi's Academy for Girls."

"You wanna go to an all girls' school?"

"Yeah…There's an all boys' school next door."

"Oh….I see…." Yusuke turned to face her. Keiko looked at him before she stood to her feet.

"Well, I should get going. Dinner will be served soon. Have a nice life in the Demon World, Yusuke. I'm sure when you return; I'll introduce you to my new boyfriend."

Yusuke rose to his feet and started to bear crawl towards Keiko. "Wait! Don't leave me Keiko! Look I'm a crab!" Suddenly, he fell backwards and rolled down the hill.

Keiko laughed at his pathetic-ness. "My prince charming! Goodbye Yusuke."

And then she was gone.

Yusuke stared at sky upside-down. "Damn…I've really screwed things up…"

****At the Diner**

Yusuke entered the Yukimura Diner quietly.

"Well, if it isn't Yusuke Urameshi! Long time no see!"

"Hello sir."

"Keiko's upstairs. I'll call her down for you."

"You don't have to do that, sir."

"Nonsense! She'll love it!"

He called Keiko to come downstairs and she came down, annoyed.

"You called me down for him? I'm going back upstairs."

"You get your behind to that stove now, young lady! We have a customer who is here and wants you to cook his meal! Now you best get over there and cook because we want him to be highly satisfied." Mr. Yukimura scolded.

Keiko sighed and took out a pan.

"He wants an order of fried beef—"

"I know what he wants, Dad!"

"Watch it, Keiko! Don't let it burn! If you burn food like that, no man would EVER want to marry you! Now, your mother, SHE can cook!"

Keiko placed Yusuke's food on a tray and dumped it in front of him. "Here's your food."

"Great!" Keiko began to leave. Yusuke grabbed her arm and said, "I would prefer if you'd be here when I eat it."

Keiko hesitantly sat down and sighed.

"Keiko! This is wonderful!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Perfect in fact! Want some?" he brought the chopsticks to her face.

"No."

"Suit yourself." Yusuke replied before he stuffed it into his mouth.

"Dad, can I go now?"

"No. You keep Yusuke company! I've gotta go to the back for inventory."

Yusuke grinned as her father left the room—giving them some privacy.

"You know tomorrow is my fifteenth birthday, right?"

"Yeah…so what?"

"So…in three years from tomorrow, I'll be back! I promise!"

"And then what?" Keiko looked at him with big brown eyes.

He gently grabbed her hands in his and kissed them. "and then…let's get married!"

Keiko was speechless.

"Whatever…."

"Keiko, I promise, three years from now, I'll be back and we'll marry! You know I love you right?" he placed his finger on her chin. She jerked away as tears began to fall.

"What if—what if you die?"

"I won't let that happen! I promise!" Yusuke replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "I will find a way to come back! I swear!"

Yusuke stood up. Keiko followed suit.

"Well, I better go. Need to get a good night sleep."

"Yusuke?" Keiko looked into his eyes, filled with so many questions. Out of nowhere, she stood on her tippy toes and planted a deep kiss on his lips. He responded by opening his mouth to all full access. He wrapped his arms around her and swirled her around.

"I'll wait…forever, Yusuke! I'll always be here to wait for you!" Keiko whispered into his ear.

"I'll come back, I promise!" Yusuke stated before planting one more short yet chaste kiss on her lips. He then turned around and left without another word. Keiko walked to her room and opened her window. "I LOVE YOU, YUSUKE URAMESHI!" she hollered for the whole street to hear.

Yusuke turned around and blew her a kiss. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

And then he was gone.

***Present**

Yusuke finally came to reason and jumped to his feet. He started to make his way towards the opening.

"Yusuke! Where're you going?" Enki called.

"I'm sorry, Enki, but I've gotta go back home. I have a girl waiting on the other side for my return."

"She must be lucky!" he called out to Yusuke!

"No! I'M THE LUCKY ONE!" Yusuke shouted back. He leaped into the portal without hesitation. "Keiko, I'm coming!"

***At the beach**

Keiko stared out into the sea. "YUSUKE!" she hollered.

Everyone felt terrible for her. She has been waiting for two years and has heard that Yusuke has finished what he's needed to do in Demon World.

"I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU, YUSUKE! HALF MY LIFE I'VE WAITED FOR YOU TO COME AROUND! EVEN WHEN YOU WERE HERE, YUSUKE, YOU WEREN'T REALLY! At least not for me…." Her voice faded but then continued. "I'M DONE WAITING BECAUSE IT IS ABOUT DAMN TIME I GET WHAT I WANT!"

"I don't want you to wait any longer either!" a familiar and long to be heard voice spoke from a distance. Keiko turned to see the boy, no, the man she has come to love standing there, tall, rugged and handsome.

"See? You don't have to!" he waved.

Keiko couldn't believe her eyes. She started advancing slowly towards him, in case this was an illusion. When she could tell his figure was real, she started sprinting full speed ahead until she knocked him over and pinned him on the sand.

"Damn! Someone has gotten a bit more athletic since I've left." He stated.

Keiko stared at him and didn't waste any more time. She pressed her lips against his. At first, Yusuke was shocked. Sure, he and Keiko has kissed before, but neither of them have ever shown this kind of affection in public where people were actually watching. Then, he gave in, and started to kiss her back.

Suddenly, a wave crashed into the two of them, separating them from their passionate kissing.

Yusuke smiled and then Keiko smiled as they looked at one another. Unexpectently, Yusuke took off his jacket and swooped up Keiko into his arms. He took her out into the water and, as a joke, he dropped her. "That was for stealing that lip time from me!" Yusuke laughed.

"Well, if you want to play that game…" her words faded as she leaped up and knocked him into the water.

The rest of the gang laughed as they watched the two lovers have a water war along with heavy duty make out sessions in between.

"Yusuke, you still had a year! Why come back now?"

"Now, Keiko, why would I honestly keep myself in Demon World a whole other year when I could come here and be with you?" Yusuke laughed.

"I don't know…."

"I'll tell you why, Keiko. From when we first met to now, you have ALWAYS been THERE for me. Now, I want to ALWAYS be THERE for you. Is that too much to ask?"

"No. It's perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Keiko whispered as she brought her mouth to his for another kiss.

**KF: And there goes my one shot! Review, Fav., and Alert! I wanna know what you guys thought about this one shot. Too long? Too short (not sure why it would be…it's sixteen pages on my computer), not enough romance? Please let me know. I'll make the next even better :D **


End file.
